Queen Diana Volume 1
by Wonderverse
Summary: A WW epic exploring Diana's reign as queen of the Amazons. Her personal and royal patron in all things is the goddess Athena.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Diana

Volume 1

A Wonder Woman Series

Wonder Woman:

Royal Republic of Themyscira; 2019

"Diana of the Amazons - step forward," said Pallas. Surrounded by my Amazonian sisters I did so. In grey eyed Athena's hands was the new tiara crown that I would soon wear as a symbol of my new role. "You lost everything here once. Through the evil of our brother War, this island, your brave sisters...your great warrior aunt and your beloved mother the queen...were all despicably slain. Your royal days had proven over; for a time. But you never tired; you never gave in or gave up to evil. You did what had to be done - what you still do to fight evil. And now you have taken your next step as the woman of wonderment. Through our almighty father Zeus, via your intercession, all but your mother were brought back to life. This was the great Hippolyta's choice; she chose to stay in the Elysian portion of the afterlife. Yet she is nonetheless here in spirit." I definitely knew that for a fact. Through my godhood I could feel her presence. General Antiope, my aunt, stood nearby, resurrected to life by Zeus' awesome power.

"Kneel, Diana, daughter of almighty Zeus." I did so. This would ordinarily have been done by Hera, but after learning that I was Zeus' bastard progeny and that the clay story was but a cover-up to protect my true godly origins this had made having her spiteful presence here all but impossible. "Carry you already immense burdens that few can understand - even we of Olympus - but you ever remain an inspiration to us all. You have achieved many wonders in your thousands of years of heroic service to the multiverse; and shall nonetheless continue to do so for countless more. Your very conception changed everything else to follow. People everywhere need heroes; they need saviors. At one time we of Olympus and our minor deities were worshipped for strength; yet Zeus changed that by his will so that we no longer needed to be. There is no doubt amongst any of us that know the ways of good and love that you are the greatest of us all, wondrous Diana. And so for you a new quest begins; the quest of the crown - and its many burdens." I bowed my head as Athena set the crown upon it. "By order of King Zeus, I coronate you Queen Diana the First, queen of the restored Amazons of Themyscira. May your reign be long, just and loving. Rise, my queen." As I did so my sisters crossed their bracelets together and bowed their heads in the traditional Amazon salute. I faced them all and returned it.

"Thank you, ever venerable and wise Athena; truest Olympian patron of the restored island of paradise. We shall not fail your grace." Athena bowed her head to me and then stepped back. I scanned over my resurrected sisters. They had all died; Poseidon had destroyed this dead place after Ares had ravaged it; but in all of it Zeus had restored it...at my behest. Seeking the crown was not what I had ever wanted, but my mother and aunt had not relented.

The world needed the Amazons more than ever before. And as Wonder Woman and a daughter of Zeus I could not turn a blind eye to that need. We had a wisdom and strength that none other had; and my reign had to reflect that. It would.

I returned my salute to them. "Sisters; you all know me well enough. Long speeches are unnecessary. I shall simply say this - that with a reborn Themyscira that a new way of thinking must follow. I am still Wonder Woman to creation; I am still commander of the Sons of Liberty; and now I am your new queen. But Themyscira must not be closed off to the world like it was before. My first royal command is to make Themyscira a champion of our timeless values to the world. We shall not hide here any longer. We shall make the world a better place. Whatever the cost! May the gods bless our endeavors."

Then, taking inspiration from our male Spartan counterparts from the 300 we lifted our fists into the air and cried out as they did at Thermopylae. I had watched that very battle firsthand from afar; it was beyond words. We of the Amazons needed to be that modern equivalent of the Spartans to right the many wrongs of the world if there was to ever truly be peace in it.

The coronation ended and we resumed our duties; we would do so without delay; that was our way. We were ever creatures of duty (amongst many other things to be sure). Jenny walked over and we embraced. "I'm super proud of you, love." Jenny had even talked about becoming an Amazon; and of course she would need to go through the purification rituals if that was to be the case. Then again, Lois Lane had considered it as well. Both were daughters of liberty, as I was, so I only believed that would be a logical evolution for them to take. Of course now...it was up to me. It didn't seem...right somehow. Mother should still be running the show here; but alas it was mine now. All of those weighty decisions of state that had bothered the hell out of my mother while I was being a rebellious child on the island (the only child in fact) it was only now that I truly understood where she was coming from. The Shannara druid Allanon once said that only a king could know the weight of a crown.

How right he was.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since my coronation. It hadn't been dull in the slightest. Jenny had indeed become an Amazon; so had Lois Lane. Another girl that we had been studying for a while had also become an Amazon. Her name was Donna Troy and her case had been special. She was an orphan teen that had died from cancer; but I had used the purple healing ray (an invention of my own making) and raised her from the dead with it. Amazon oracles and I had seen young Donna in our visions prior to this. And we had agreed that Donna's role in history had yet to be made. I had ultimately named her Wonder Girl; the first to ever bear such a designation. All three had already gone through the magical transitioning process to become Amazon warriors. This gifted them with the full blessings and power of the Amazon warrior - and at super speed. During my mother's time it had taken much longer; I had willed it to become faster for now to make us much stronger for the herculean tasks ahead. And like me all Amazons would not only wear the bracelets of victory as they always had but all would carry their own lassos of truth (this would help with interrogations around the world and lessen the need for torture). All of my sisters were now wonder women; and they always would be.

All of this was by my royal decree.

We'd also appointed Amazon ambassadors to all world nations possible. We also sought to recruit more women from every walk of life to become Amazons. If needed I would have my father expand the island to that of a continent if that was what it took. There would be no more restraint but only bold uncompromising vision. We'd always possessed something of a golden age; I now wanted to share that with the world at large.

I was in my chamber and going over the latest world reports from my sisters that had already been deployed into the field. It was a global comprehensive recon action. Entering were my aunt General Antiope and Wonder Girl Donna Troy. "My queen - are we disturbing you?" my aunt inquired with ever present reverence and respect. I sighed rubbed my eyes from reading the dry stats and waved them over. "Hardly my beloved aunt. You have been my salvation." I could hear the two women sharing a small chuckle at that. I stood from my chair and faced them. Donna was in her new Amazon armor; her lasso and bracelets were equipped, as was the same with Antiope. Antiope still preferred traditional Amazon weapons to the more exotic truth lasso but she would also not disobey a lawful royal command either. I looked on Donna with pride. I walked up to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You are ready to take your place in the world...if you agree." Donna bowed her head. "I am ready if you say I am majesty." I looked over at my aunt and raised a dark brow. "Well, general? What say you?"

Antiope scrutinized Wonder Girl much as she had me when I had been growing up and become an Amazon the "old fashioned" grueling way; in other words where no magic was involved. "She is ready from our end; but only she can decide if she is ready from hers." As usual my aunt spoke with wisdom. I gave a small nod to that statement of words; uttered with no less wisdom than Pallas herself would have. "I need to speak with the leaders of Europe; it will be a diplomatic mission. Wonder Girl could accompany me." Antiope had never liked the idea of me leaving the island, but that would always be true. It was her duty to protect the queen by any means necessary. Yet my aunt also knew when my mind was made up; and this was a good mission; and she understood that. The better our relations were with the world the better it would be for all; including Themyscira.

"I want to go," said Donna. "If you would have me." "Of course I would have you." Antiope bowed and left us to discuss things further in private. After WWII my mother had made the title Wonder Woman the champion/ambassador of the Amazon people; it had originally started as my Allied codename contrary to popular belief. Now that Donna was christened Wonder Girl we were the only two women on the island that would use those titles in an official sense. Having consulted the oracles further on the matter none had disagreed. It was now a question of seeing what it would mean for the world at large.

"I'm going to make you my official envoy," I said. "This will also be where I will introduce you as Wonder Girl to the world; if that is all right?" "You are the queen, highness. I will do as you command." I angled my head to the side at that. "I want this only if you do Donna. We've only been here a short time together; you were brought back from otherwise certain death to embrace this life - a life that you've embraced fully." She took a few steps closer to me; there was a fire in her eyes. I knew that fire anywhere; I'd seen it often enough in my own. "Don't rush things though Donna. Your Amazon 'training' has been magically enhanced and sped along. Once things settle more I would have the Amazons stress their training by the old ways - the old gritty and physical ways that my aunt would prefer." "With respect to the general but I agree with you majesty. The world is need of us now. We can't wait years." There was both youthful haste and wisdom in her words. I had every intention of going forward with a bold agenda of diplomacy spanning the world, but things could not be pushed too much too soon in this sense either. Mortals needed time to adjust; maybe we did too. But then I also felt that if we had a sustained presence in the matter that would do a lot of the work for us. Time would tell. In any event Donna was going to grow as Wonder Girl as I would as her queen.


	3. Chapter 3

Wonder Girl and I began our diplomatic tour of Europe by visiting jolly old England. There I met with the queen, Victoria II. Although we were the heads of state she of course didn't have the true power that I did. Another difference was that the Themyscirian council could elect to remove an incumbent monarch if needed at any time. Being the heiress did not guarantee the crown by Amazon law.

"Majesty," I said to the middle aged woman with a bow. Victoria nodded her head in kind. Wonder Girl and I were attired in ceremonial Amazonian armor for the occasion. The queen was clad in a familiar regal manner, as only one could expect from England's sovereign. I'd met her many times before from when I'd lived here with Jenny. "Welcome back so soon Diana." We then embraced warmly. "I could call you so many different things now that you are both queen and Wonder Woman." We shared a laugh. "Diana is just fine with me your highness." Victoria seemed to like that; we walked side by side in the palace with Donna and the queen's aides trailing behind us. "Your views are more...decidedly for Brexit than before your coronation, is that correct?" the queen asked. We stopped. I faced her. "Yes majesty. Themyscira can do much more with England and all nation states if they were separate entities; just as we are and have always been. Nothing should be bigger than the nation state. The European Union is a pipedream, to be frank." "Many here don't agree." "Yes, but it is hurting England's future; her culture, her way of life. Themyscira would always want to retain its sovereignty. We would at the very least wish to screen those that wanted to enter our borders. Borders exist for a reason; and as queen of my country they will continue to exist. That being said I still want the Amazons to be a force for good in the world." The surprise in Victoria's face was evident. "My response surprises you?" "Frankly - yes."

We walked together some more before any further discussion resumed on the subject. She then said, "You've changed a lot in recent years, or so I've heard." "I have highness; I won't lie. I've had to...wise up on certain things. The world is cloudier than before. Good and evil very much still exist as they always have, but they are harder to identify sometimes. It's not like in WWII when everyone wore uniforms and tried to follow the rules of war. This is not the same thing. Communism and Islam are borderless evils that will devour western culture if we let them." "What do you propose Diana?" "We should work together more closely - Themyscira and England - for the betterment of our nations and the entire west in general." "I agree with what you say, at least in principle. I will need to speak with the PM and parliament on the matter." "I understand."

We talked some more on other things, trade and such. My tour here was flexible. And I had a long history with England going back to WWI. I could easily stay here longer if needed to better my diplomatic relations on this first tour of such as queen. Making a strong foundation with the Tommies in this new role would prove key to everything else. That's why I came here first. I hoped that was the case.


	4. Chapter 4

Their names were Allison Stone Ona McCall Amanda Long and Andrea "Andi" Asmara (along with a resurrected Hypatia). They were the latest promising candidates to become Amazons. Donna had relayed the names to me as we continued our EU tour. Our recruiters via our oracles' direction had sought them out. I'd given added thought to what kind of women the restored Themyscira would accept. I had decided to continue the tradition that my mother had. Only real women would be considered candidates for Amazonian membership; those conceived/born as such. That definition covered it all. That, and they had to be willing to follow the Amazon code. We were strict in some ways; we were in fact exclusive. That exclusivity would remain in place. We didn't agree with all lifestyles; nor would we. We didn't expect man's world to agree with ours. That was the way of things; the way of the gods. True love didn't mean giving in to every fad or trend that came along. Our popularity might suffer as a result, but I was sure about this. At least everyone would know what we were about.

I wouldn't meet these young women until I'd returned to Themyscira, but my aunt would oversee their orientation and transition to the Amazon way. It wouldn't be easy for them but nothing was easy about the Amazon way.

We remained in England for the time being. For reasons that I couldn't immediately explain...I felt off about something. "Majesty?" said Donna as we rode in our English provided transportation around London. "What is it?" It was a divine presence; like my own - and it wasn't far away. Moreover...it wasn't benevolent.

Explosions sounded from ahead. All traffic was suddenly stopped. Our driver cursed and slammed onto the brakes; we moderately crashed into the rear of cars ahead of us.

The ground rocked as quakes or similar hit the main portions of the city.

It grew clearer what was happening. "Deimos..." Donna didn't like the sound of that at all. "What can I do my queen?" Of course my immediate reply was to order her to stay there...but she would demand that I did instead. She had the training (magically expedited or otherwise) but she had no experience. This was Deimos - son of Ares; god of terror. He'd been fueling the mortal nut jobs like overtime since nine eleven. There was no way Donna could take him on alone, yet.

Only one compromise could be reached. "We take him together." Donna looked as though she might protest or otherwise disagree but then gave a quick nod of her head. Screams and explosions continued. Our shared look said it all - there was no time to wait or argue. Our British security had overheard bits of our conversation. They too wanted to object or say something else but it dawned on them who we were. We were it for the Amazonian presence for now.

We were out of the car and moving at super speed to assist. It was indeed Deimos; I could sense it clearly now. There were no coincidences; not where Olympus was concerned. His demons were slaughtering Londoners all around. Police were already nearby and responding; they were shooting at the demons but were only having limited affect. Donna ran out to take one flank while I did the other. My aunt would have loathed this; but we were here and she was not. We represented all of Themyscira here; it was our duty to fight this; and fight it we would.


	5. Chapter 5

The demons fed off Londoner hysteria; this made Deimos that much stronger, which circularly in turn made his hellish servants more so. It was a vicious cycle I'd seen countless times before; and I would no doubt see it that way again. But for now this was our battlefield.

It was hard being responsible for Donna as both queen and WW; I'd never had to do it as both before. This would be my first battle as queen. But Donna knew her duty; Antiope had certified her fit for active duty in the Amazon ranks; and she sure as hell couldn't get more experience by sitting on the island. That had been a problem facing my sisters for too long during my mother's reign - they'd trained constantly but never had any regular battle experience. That was unwise. Experience was the best teacher. It wasn't to promote warmongering; but we were warriors; and we couldn't grow by sitting around not applying our skills. I now had to trust Antiope's judgment that Donna was ready for this. It was still a hell of a lot to ask for but was required to do our duty here to protect the innocents of patriarch's world.

I hit my flank with a vengeance. No quarter or mercy could be given to such hellish monstrosities. I pummeled them. Both Ares and Hades could raise the dead at will, and typically Deimos worked through/with them. It was a hellish team that had plagued mortals for so long, and it would do so until the Lord Zeus willed otherwise. I'd often wondered why my all powerful father permitted evil when he had the power to end it for good. I'd posed the question to Athena once, long before becoming queen, and she had given me an ever wise answer. Our father permitted evil not just so that a greater good could come from it, but more so to keep us eternally vigilant and ready. If there was only peace in creation we would drop our guard, grow complacent/stagnant; even nature operated similarly to only allow the fittest of species to survive. This could all impact one's ability to survive. Utopia could only exist in the afterlife; at least in Elysium or similar that was.

Thus, the painful, ironic truth of creation was always the same: we "needed" Ares to truly subsist. Hence, our entire yin/yang setup.

But as the god of truth such things were not my concern. I'd been conceived to perform a specific role for creation - and now I was doing it. I had no trouble taking down these demonic lackeys. I was more concerned for Donna at this juncture. I kept her in my senses as I used bracelet foot and fist to dispatch my foes back to the hell they came from. She was holding her own so far in man's world. Her story was that of a phoenix from the ashes given that she had died from pediatric cancer prior to her Amazon journey. Now she was slaying demonic cancers. Fitting.

Great evil moved towards her...it was Deimos. Shit. I fought my way to her; she was not yet tactically aware of such evils during battle; that would only come with experience. I had to get to her before he did. He was as cruel as his father; that said it all.


	6. Chapter 6

I poured on the speed to close the gap to Deimos. He was nearly at Donna's position. I took to the air in flight and went supersonic. I created a mini sonic boom as I flew over the people and cars in a rushing wind. He'd turned his hand into a spike and was going to impale the battling Donna from behind with it...

My fist connected with the side of his head first. This knocked him down. Donna spun in our direction after taking down another demon. "Keep going!" I commanded her. She nodded once and was back to fighting. Deimos stood. He snarled and bore blood red teeth. "We're going to have so much fun with you and your little girls...queeny." "Bring it on loser." He lunged at me but I sidestepped his predictable charge; he slashed at nothing but air. Both of my fists came down upon him an instant later and flattened him to the ground. A pack of hellhounds encircled us and charged in to attack, but I timed it just right. As they converged at the same time I did a jumping twirling spin kick; it went around multiple times and struck/dispatched the hounds with godly force.

He rose slowly from the godly blow rendered upon him. "You're nothing like your father. He could have shaken off that blow easily by now. Some god of terror you are..." He roared and lunged up at me again, slashing wildly. He was all anger and no discipline. At least my brother had discipline. Deimos was pathetic; he always had been. His destructive potential was what he could do to the mortal world. And I had vowed at my crowning that Themyscira would hide no more. I would show them all what "girl power" was all about.

His claws raked across my bracelets. Fighting Cheetah for so long had made me quite adept at fighting those like her, but even she would have wasted this punk of a god by now. I gave him a solid right and this flattened him again. Meanwhile Donna was using her own lasso as a whip to cut through and tear demons down. She was doing good; I was honestly impressed. But I could see even now that I would have to expand Amazon operations. We would need a continent eventually. We would need women from all walks of life willing to follow the Amazon code. This battle and the many like it to come were proof of that.

We were at each other's backs and were continuing to kick ass our way. Responders showed up and poured on the bullet pain. Deimos had nearly lost his strength fighting the Zeus daughter. Now it was time to make my "nephew" pay the price for his latest bit of stupidity. I went at him this time and pummeled the hell out of him before doing a nasty roundhouse kick to his face. He retreated in smoke and took his demon pukes with him.

Within moments everyone was applauding us and what we had done. It might have seemed trivial to WW, but not to Queen Diana. Themyscira needed this...promotion; and my idiotic nephew had done just that.


	7. Chapter 7

The good old Brits continued to apologize for what had happened... That was so like them! They hadn't done anything wrong. This was an Olympian thing; it always had been. I rather apologized to them. I felt like I'd brought it to them instead.

We returned to our crown accommodations; they wanted us to stay longer despite everything. Aunt Antiope called us. "My queen - are you all right?" Her concern was touching but unnecessary. "Yes aunt; I'm fine. Donna is good too." "When we heard you had us all worried..." "Understood. But I'm still an Olympian; have faith in the gods." It hadn't been a command but Antiope took it that way. She bowed her head. "Yes majesty."

She then added, "Still, I wish you would let us go out into patriarch's world more in your stead..." "Noted aunt, but none of you know man's world like I do. I've spent millennia in it; both in peace and war. This must be my mission. The greatest way to rule Themyscira is to do it from abroad." They were still used to my mother's super isolated style. It was understandable; Hippolyta had been all about keeping womankind safe from the evils enslavement and lusting of men. To her most men were brutes. Sometimes they were... But that was not how I viewed most of them. Many of them I even admired. Many of the girls that had lived on Paradise Island longest were the most reluctant to reengage the outside world. I understood that too; but as queen hard choices might need to be made; and I would make them - with or without them.

For even this throne was not the highest I was destined for...

"Your style..." "Go on aunt." "Is unorthodox." "I realize that. But this is how it needs to be. Tell the senate that is how it is." "I will my queen. Something else - our recruiters found another promising young woman - Rachel Green. She was a Mossad assassin that we'd managed to convince to join us." "Mm. Yes; very promising. Israel and I go way back; to antiquity." "Yes, my royal niece; we figured you'd want to retain strong ties with Israel as well. Especially with the times being there what they are." "Yes..." "I want to do something else ambitious..." "Of course my queen." "I want to start a University of Themyscira. Maybe even have venerable Pallas run it." "That is indeed bold my queen." Donna overhead this and gave a thumbs up to it; I gave her a small wink.

"It must be about wisdom over education and knowledge," I said. "Too many so called education centers in man's world are for communist brainwashing and indoctrination. How does that lead to wisdom?" "And since venerable Pallas is god of wisdom who better than her to lead such an effort," said Antiope. "Right on aunt. The ancient Greek thinkers led man's world - western culture - to the glorious one it became. It's time for Themyscira to carry on that torch again. It will be about wisdom above all; for wisdom leads to everything else virtuous. Make my wishes known to the senate on this matter." "Of course your highness."

Donna said, "My queen - I must say - you totally rock!" "Wonder Girl - we're just getting started."


	8. Chapter 8

I was contacted by the press through Donna as my official royal liaison to give an address to the world media. They wanted to know my royal views on things and how this would impact everything else. My conversation with Victoria had generated controversy. Now it was time to clarify those positions. But it would not be a Q and A. It would be a truth god telling it like it was as a queen. Donna would phone record the address and then send it to the world.

"Hello everyone. Most of you have heard of my ascent to the restored Themysciran throne by now. I am still and will always be Wonder Woman. By that same point though this is my new destiny. I am now a head of state. My agenda from my mother's will be very different. It will be very ambitious and outward; it will be controversial. The Amazons were created by the gods to protect the world. While I admire my mother's duty to her sisterhood that no longer works for this era. We will no longer be isolationist. We will no longer be secluded. We will be interventionists. My sisters through the cooperation of world governments will assist in helping to make the world a better place. All of my sisters will have similar superhuman abilities to that of myself; they will all wear the famous bracelets and lasso of truth that I am famous for wearing. This famous symbol will show to all that they are all wonder women."

"I'll be issuing statements through the press in the coming weeks on other royal decisions that I and my senate will make regarding policy. Themyscira will be magically remade into a continent; the Amazon ranks will grow. We will start our own college. Only naturally conceived women will be accepted. We do not mind diversity beyond that. In fact I intend to save girls from all over the world that are treated badly. Themyscira was created by the gods to be a sanctuary for all womankind. That will not change. There they will find peace and love, and will take that back to the world when working in it. No religious conversions are required. All that is asked is that all girls and women follow the Amazon code, which is secular. We are not feminists; we just serve the betterment of all womankind and by extension all humanity."

"Our world views will be controversial as well. We do not support world/central governments of any kind. We believe in nation states and smaller units only; the ancient Greek city state serves as an ideal. That said, there should still be global trade and cultural alliances to promote goodwill diplomacy and openness. As a Hellenistic entity we believe in the greatness of Western culture and civilization; including both its distinctive Greek and Judeo/Christian values and character. We shall do everything to protect it; even genocide if needed. I encourage all of Europe to leave and dissolve the European Union; it is a failure. Themyscira will not join it. I advise the British to separate from the EU by any means necessary. Poland and Hungary are doing great right now; they are the nations to emulate. We stand firmly behind the State of Israel and will help kill her many enemies whenever needed. Islam, communism and fake migration must be reversed from Western nations at all costs; violently if need be. We also stand against all who support them."

"America will only be truly great again when it has gone through another revolution and its many enemies of freedom have been purged; that does mean forcibly relocated from its national borders and/or killed."

"As I said - my address would be controversial. That is how it will be though. I am also the god of truth. I have slain demons, toppled Nazis dictators and gods and kept my satanic brother Ares at bay even to this present moment. Frankly - countless beings owe me. Lastly - treat all of your good police, firemen, military people and similar brave well. If you do not...you will face my wrath. Hell hath no fury than me scorned... Thank you all."

Donna was stunned. "Send it," I said. She gave a pale nod and did so.


	9. Chapter 9

We were still very much in London. We were due to move on; especially after that super blunt/politically incorrect address (that I loved!) I gave shook things up even more in world media outlets. It's what the world needed to hear; to wake the hell up to the reality they kept denying. If any enemy somehow made it to the shores of my country they'd be killed on sight; period.

Switching gears a little... In particular of late, the evil grooming gangs of London had gotten my attention in recent years... Yes; I was the savior/WW and hadn't done as much as I should have for fellow womankind in this regard. But then again there was always more to be done (and this was excluding brother!).

"Highness...what's wrong?" I showed Donna my phone; and of the latest grooming gang data. "Oh man..." "Yeah." She shook her head. "Normally, I don't know what we can do now though..." I got her point. We weren't just superheroes anymore; we were official Themysciran representatives now. We were the official Amazon envoy to the UK right now. Themysciran relations with Britain were vital right now; especially with the EU fubar being what it was. I could go WW as I had so many times before...but that could cause diplomatic trouble we didn't want/need.

Donna then bent smiled. "I know what you're thinking..." She did. She then grew serious. "I'm with you on it; if you really want to go that route..." I sighed. I'd promised bold intervention; I'd promised not to rule as my mother had. But if I did this unilaterally it would hurt relations. Superhero activity had barely been condoned over the years as it was; now it was different. We were guests in this country; we were not its enforcers. There was nobody we could go to; Britain was governed by law (sometimes too many!) like all civilized western nations were. Punching out criminals here wouldn't just be another blatant act of superhero/vigilante action for us in our current capacity; it would also represent an act of war...

Granted, that's not how it should be; but that's no doubt how it would go. No good deed/law of Murphy were always cosmic constants in my book of considerable life experience. I had no problems killing the bastards outright...but as queen I couldn't act out that easily...

"May I make a suggestion highness?" I nodded. She leaned forward with unveiled vengeful fury in her eyes. "I'm fond of England too; but screw them. We're doing what's right for our sacred charge - womankind. Let's act and let the gods decide how it should go."

I stood and walked over to our hotel room window, and looked out at the city beyond. If I made such a choice now it would definitely validate the drastic policy change statements from my mother that I'd made. If I didn't...my credibility as both queen and even WW could be undermined. Granted, I was Zeus 2 no matter what, but that was way down the road. Our WW items were already adorned; both as weapons/tools and cultural symbols of our Themysciran affiliations. I turned back to look at the expectant teen that was in many ways a younger version of myself. That fire for justice burned bright in her eyes. She was still very much young and idealistic; but she was also the future of the Amazon way of life; the future my aunt and I wanted for all of the many young women to come.

I sighed. "Let's go get them tiger." She smiled broadly. "Respectfully majesty - it's tigress." "Uh huh." It was crazy; we both knew it was; and it would likely leave a trail of baddie bodies in our wake...but this was who we were. We prepared a discreet departure to take out the trash; the human scum variety that is.


	10. Chapter 10

We did the "misdeed" all right. We hit three known grooming gang spots; killed all the baddies and saved all the girls there. It was hit/run warrior ruthless. Donna had showed them no mercy either. We wanted to take them with us to future Paradise Continent but they still had families. Still, we may have planted a seed. And seeds grew...

We didn't stay. We flew back to paradise island without waiting to get rebuked. I wasn't in the mood. Nothing would change from my end; but obviously patriarch's world and ours would butt heads a little more. It was okay. The EU was against my rogue views. Like I cared...? I'd been a plenipotentiary more than once; I'd be so again. For now though I had to be super honest with these morons.

We returned to the senate without delay. There aunt was waiting for me. She raised a curious brow as I entered. "A most interesting departure niece..." "One of the most interesting I've made in a while to be sure." She shrugged. "You brought justice to an area that should have it but nonetheless had none." "The senate?" She shrugged again. "Well, you know how that can be. Be it Amazon or man's world politics is still politics." We shared a smile. "How true indeed." Donna hung back but stayed with us.

The girls were unusually quiet as I entered. Sometimes they were debating like madwomen about something; but not now. "All hail - the queen!" the duty guard said. They all stood rendered the amazon salute and said, "Hail!" I stopped before them. I then saluted them back. "Thank you sisters. Let this session now be called to order." I took my seat at the customary head of the assembly.

Nione, first senator and head priestess of Hera, stood. "Welcome back my queen." "Thank you first senator." Nione's eyes narrowed a little. She'd been the top "adversary" of my mother in olden days. And don't forget that she would be my "enemy" too because her goddess hated me and every other bastard demigod of Zeus without limit. Even more so because I was Zeus' heir. It didn't matter that I was the Greek messiah or had had all of these girls resurrected following War massacring them. In most versions of the Greek religion the gods were depicted as polytheistic. In mine it was both mono- and polytheistic. Zeus was God; and the other gods were in facts gods but were also like angels too. It was a both/and blend that made our version of Greek thought and religious belief much more complicated than in other realities.

I would let the FS speak here. Aunt sat beside me and kept her warrior's composure. The general wasn't much of a politician; she would rather fight demons to the death than stare down her sisters adorned in the senatorial robes located across the aisle from her. That was partly why she wouldn't assume the throne under any circumstances following father's total resurrection/restoration of the island; and when mother had refused to return...

"We have been following your...diplomatic ventures closely..." I nodded. "Yes sister, they did end rather...hastily." "The United Kingdom was supposed to be just one stop in your European journey..." "That is correct." I shared a look with Donna in the back of the chamber; there was no regret in her eyes. "But I consulted with my aide Wonder Girl..." "Have you seen the news reports majesty?" Nione gently interjected. "No; but I can easily guess what they say." Nione looked at her fellow senators. "Highness...we don't mind boldness; your vision..." I held up a hand. "You know me better than to mince words, first senator. Please - speak plainly." Nione sighed/nodded. "Yes majesty. Your sudden change...was irresponsible." They started muttering among themselves at that. I nodded. "It was, yes. I've been wonder woman for so long that I forgot that I am now queen too. My tiara is now a crown. I must be more mindful." That quieted them again. "But think on it this way - we saved fifty of our fellow sisters literally enslaved in man's world. At one time this was us. Especially you amazons that helped found this tribe millennia ago. You were them at one time; my dearly departed mother and my aunt the general here were also part of that. Surely you do not want to see these very horrors repeated again?" That silenced them. I looked at Donna again. "Sister Donna reminded me, wisely, that our first charge is to all womankind. We acted unilaterally, yes, but only with saving our sisters in bondage being our only motive."

"Even the most conservative of you have not been opposed to turning the island into a continent to grow our nation. We shall always exist in our own dimension; the gods in their infinite wisdom saw to that. We could make an amazon planet if we wanted to; maybe someday we will. Now is the time for vision. Vision is what unites people and gives them hope. As amazons we must have the most unique of perspectives. Yes, we wish to respect the borders of nations, as we would wish them to respect ours; but our mortal sisters are in every nation of man's world. And many suffer daily."

"Many of you hate men; I don't blame you. I do not. Many men have been my lover and I have been theirs. Many have been my ally through the worst of hell. I have seen them lay down their lives for womankind. Are they flawed? Yes; but we all are. There are plenty of women that are evil too. And God himself is male; but he made his chosen one female. And when the time comes a woman will rule all. Will this female heir rule all justly? Yes, she will."

"We must not favor love or logic over the other; we must favor them both together equally. Creation is not an either/or construct; it is a both/and one."


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of that session went rather smoothly. Aunt said, "Nione still has the bit between her teeth..." I shared a smile with her. "When doesn't she? It was no different with her and mother either." We stopped. Donna continued to hang back. "I'm a man hater, as you well know..." aunt said. I gave a small nod. "I know." "Your mother wasn't fond of them either; but I hated them the most. When we battled them for our freedom...I was the one that killed the most in any fight." I put a hand on her arm. "It was war aunt; you did what you had to do." She gave a small nod back to that. She then looked down/away from me. "But I was proud of that Diana. Damned proud. But now..." I frowned a little. "What?" She sighed and looked back up into my eyes; she gave a small smile. "I'll never fully trust them - men - but your vision...is an informed one. Our sisters don't want to admit it...but it is the truth. Your mother was one of the greatest rulers of any in all of history; but her methods, desirable though they may be still for many of us...are dated."

"Niece - you must lead this nation as you see fit. You are the queen. You can reason all you wish, but in the end your word must be law." "I understand that aunt; but I still seek to achieve...collegiality with my senate sisters." "Admirable and wise as ever. Your mother sought the same; but in the end we are not a total democracy; we are a kingdom; ruled by a monarch. And unlike England's queen you do have near total power. Plus - you are the true messiah of the world."

She held my hands. "You restored us to life... That has not gone unnoticed. Even Nione, still loyal servant to otherwise blessed Hera, cannot deny what you have done for her and everyone else here; nor can she deny you your truest destiny as ordained by the all knowing king of the gods. You are the only one among us that is an Olympian. They must remember that too."

We hugged; I exhaled with relief in her arms. "Thanks aunt. As always you have great wisdom." We pulled back. She cupped my face in her hands and smiled. "It isn't just wisdom, dearest niece." She kissed my forehead. "It is love as well."

We shared a mildly tearful exchange; she squeezed my hands and departed to train warriors; as always. Donna then came up to me. "I didn't mean to hang around..." I held up a hand to stop her there. "No Donna. Your advice has proven invaluable. From here on out - I name you my senior adviser in all things." She smiled broadly at what that meant; she would accompany me everywhere. She couldn't contain her excitement; she hugged me tight. I returned it. We pulled back and set our hands on each other's arms. "I'm going to need you a lot more in the days ahead Donna..." "I live to serve you, your majesty." I then took her hands into mine as aunt had done not long ago. "Our nation needs vision if it is to survive; and vision often comes from youth. That's what I need from you now, wonder girl. You shall be the Sorensen to my Kennedy." She frowned a little in puzzlement at that. "Yeah; that was a little before your time, wasn't it?" "Majesty, with respect, you're older than the pyramids." I laughed. "Some days I really feel like it too." "Bottom line though - we need to be bold - for fortune favored such as Macedon Alexander would have said in our reality." Her frown deepened. "How so?" "We're going to liberate the world, you and I." "And what of your brother?" "As always, we'll deal with him too." But most of the challenges we would face would be earthly ones for now, I sensed.

The time was soon to come when the island would be expanded into a continent. I wouldn't lie; it was exciting. Blessed Athena would oversee it. All the rest of us had to do was stay out of the way.

"What do we do now?" said Donna. I sighed in thought at her question. "I think we should return to man's world and kick butt where needed. Let those who wish to do business with us reveal themselves. It's a good way to separate our allies from the not so allies." "And the island?" "Well, we don't call it paradise for nothing. The girls can self rule effectively while we are away. If they need us back we can get back in a hurry." She nodded at that.

"Majesty, what if millions of girls join us over time? Won't this hurt natural populations in man's world?" "It could. Those are items we'll deal with as we go. For now we have to grow our national rank/file enough before that becomes an issue." Plus we had other options - such as resurrecting dead women/amazons. Magic was always handy for fixing logistical troubles.

We put our current affairs in order. Then our sisters escorted us to the edge of the island by the ever cool looking kangas. One rode my old "steed/sidekick" Jumpa; I petted him before saying goodbye to them for now. With that Donna and I took to magical flight and exited through the dimensional barrier and for that of man's world anew.

My goal was to continue saving girls/women as we had with the London grooming gangs. But it would also be a broader justice campaign as well. Yeah, this was going to be more about WW stuff than queen stuff...but they could still go together I felt. Donna'd been right all along. I loved that fire in her; it sparked the righteousness one in me too. Vengeance would be ours. Actions were always better than words; and what better way to inspire mortal sisters everywhere in man's world to join our ranks than uncompromising righteous actions by us truly? That would be our modified charge now. It now seemed that being a superhero and queen could in fact go together. We would see.


	12. Chapter 12

Our return to man's world wasn't dull. I'd contemplated returning to Europe to continue my short lived royal tour (along with helping women in trouble as we talked about earlier)...but the wonder plane had told us that we were needed in New York instead...

Donna and I flew supersonic for the city. It didn't take us long to get there. People cheered and waved at us from below as we flew past them. We landed on a skyscraper and looked around. It was a lovely day. "What did the wonder plane feel was wrong out here?" Donna said in puzzlement. "There's nothing wrong here." I could only nod as we looked around in opposite directions; using our super senses to take in the city. I mentally asked the wonder planet to specify the nature of the threat or why it had sent us here. It said it had detected some strange energy readings but from here could not elaborate. Donna, linked to it now at all times too, said, "That's damned odd." She was right. The wonder plane had the best scanners in creation.

"Ares?" she couldn't help but say, and do so with dread. I could only slowly shake my head with uncertainty.

She walked up beside me. "What now highness?" I looked over the city again. "We need to stay here for a while; we need to get our bearings on what this might have been about. It's not everyday that the plane's sensors can be fooled like that. The lack of clarification is disturbing."

I then summoned my power and turned into civilian clothes. Donna lopsided grinned like I often did. "Chic as ever." I then winked at her and held up a credit card. "What's that highness?" "Diana for now; we're posing as civilians here to better understand what we are dealing with." I waved my hand over her and she too appeared in civilian clothes. "Whoa maj - I mean Diana - that was cool!" She scrutinized our two outfits. "Yours is still better though." I straightened the collar on her black silk blouse. I then stuck the card into her hand. "May I present the wonder card." She looked at it confused. "Wonder card?" "Yep. A magical credit card without limit. In the hands of a young woman that is very dangerous..." She gave a broad smile. "Hell yes - I mean-" I put a hand on her shoulder and laughed. "It's quite all right. It's a WMD for shoppers... and we are in Manhattan..." "You really know how to turn lemons into lemonade you know that?"

I shrugged. "Well, we do have time to kill - at least until we can figure out what brought us here...and there's nothing to say we can't have some fun being normal girls while doing it. What do you say?" "Lead on my queen." "Is that an order?" Her mouth hung open at that but I winked and she gave a relieved chuckle.

I called on my power and transported us to the street below. It didn't take us long to blend right in. Our concerns for now were gone, and that was good enough. We would be on the lookout for anything troublesome as undercover superheroes would be; that was for sure. I didn't know what the hell this was about but Donna had the same confusion about it as I did. That was a good sign; we weren't losing it! Yet I would ever be strong for both of us; I was her mentor after all.


	13. Chapter 13

We wandered the streets for about an hour to get our bearings before going into a nice little hole in the wall coffee shop. Nothing had come forth yet of a troubling nature so we continued to play it cool as two ordinary chicks in man's world. We had a pretend debate on who would pay for the coffees. "Oh I guess I'll do it," said Donna and presented the wonder card to the barista for the first time. She seemed skeptical that it would really work...but like any other amazing amazon item...it went right through. Donna took the card back from the barista with virtual reverence. "Told ya," I whispered into her ear. "You realize this could be the most powerful item of all time?" she said. I nodded. "That has crossed my mind on more than one occasion." We got our java shortly thereafter and found a cute small/tall table with stools to sit on. It was by a window. The New Yorkers went by us constantly outside in a place that never slept.

"I love New York," she said. I nodded slowly while looking down at my coffee. "But not you?" "It's a little big for my taste; especially now." "What do you prefer then?" "I like the island now that I'm 'older'. It wasn't always like that though." "What changed?" I leaned back and sighed. "Thousands of years in man's world. I've seen/done a lot." "And I'm just getting started with my superhero gig; I want to do everything fast so I can be a worldly badass like you." "But this is the perfect place for you to be in right now Donna." "Really?" "Yeah. You need time to experience being what a superhero is. You can't just be thrown into it." "There are times you have to improvise though..." "Well sure; but like me, I want you to have the experience of learning as you go." I thought a little more before speaking my thoughts better to her. "You see Donna, I had Athena as my teacher in my later youth, inasmuch as I had my mother and aunt in my younger years. But it wasn't until I journeyed with Athena that I saw patriarch's world...and truly came to know its ways...and how much our greatest enemy - my brother - had twisted all of that to fit his ends. The point is, I needed the time to understand all of that inasmuch as I could before flying head on into it. To fight an enemy like Ares, the dark lord, requires nothing less than that."

I not only had Donna thinking there, but I had her worried. "I'm not trying to overwhelm you..." This brought a grin back to her young face. "I know my queen - Diana. And I've already gotten a taste of his evil in London." I nodded. "I've started to read about your many exploits against him spanning these many centuries, but it will take forever to truly understand all of it." I nodded/smiled back at her. "That's exactly what I'm getting at Donna. It will all take time. Zeus created all things to happen in their natural fullness. Just let things happen as they should."

"I will." There was something else on her mind. "What is it?" "The girls were talking before we left... They want to worship you too Diana; not just follow you as your subjects." I leaned back on my stool and sighed. "I was afraid of this." "But why? You are the Greek god of truth." "I follow the gods now..." "That's not required Donna." "I know; but I do..." She shrugged. "And...I could worship you too..." This wasn't new for me, other than being a queen, but it was never easy. If allowed to go through in fuller form as Donna asserted the girls wanted, then it could create greater factionalism among us; especially Nione and Hera's followers... These things should be confined to man's world, not brought into enlightened amazonia's beating heart itself...

But looking into Donna's dark eyes I could only see what would now be reflected among many of the others. How had I not foreseen this? Then again, I hadn't been on the island much, soon to be continent. And the larger our numbers grew the greater the number for those factions as well... Mother had had it hard. I'd never deny that; but she hadn't been an Olympian too during her nonetheless historic rule. My rule had already become much more complicated...


	14. Chapter 14

After spending the remainder of the day in that ever big bustling city...nothing bad happened. It could have been a fluke; but I didn't believe in such things. I had the wonder plane scan through everything again. Nothing. I sighed.

"My queen," said Donna, sensing that I was going to call it quits. We walked through central park as this occurred. I stopped on the footpath we were on. "Yeah?" "We'll keep an eye out if anything happens again. We're amazons. We're not new at watching man's world." I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "True." Donna then said, "As much I would love to use this super card on a shopping spree of the century...I think I'm agreeing with your thoughts instead." I raised a dark brow. "Oh? And what is that?" "You want to return to the island because this worship crap is bothering you."

It was. I gave a small nod. "Being a queen is one thing Donna; a god is another matter. Nonetheless, I'm glad you told me about this." "Of course." "Let's go home." "Yes my queen."

XXX

Royal palace; Themyscira

We returned via portal without delay. I went straight to the temple areas devoted to each of the gods; especially the goddesses that had been instrumental in the amazons' creation. Donna stayed with me as she typically would now. I still wanted to help those mortal women in man's world as superheroes and amazons as I said before...but I couldn't shake this worshiping thing.

We went to the rear of the temple area, whether the priestesses lived/prayed in seclusion when not dealing with their tribal sisters...and it was also here that future statues and other icons made to honor the gods were made.

One was covered. I pulled it away; I gasped. It was me. I looked at Donna; she smiled. It disappeared when I shot her a frown. "Do not blame her or anyone else here." It was Antiope from behind us. "Aunt - please tell me you had nothing to do with this." She walked up to us and didn't answer right away. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't." "Why?" She gave me a level gaze. "Because my queen - your mother's will required it in the event of her death - and she confirmed it to me directly in prayer from the afterlife since her death." I sighed heavily. "She should have discussed this with me first." "She was a queen Diana, as you now are. But we both knew...you had to be more. You are the first god queen of the amazons..."

I couldn't help it but a primordial anger surged up from my gut into my face. "No. I will not have this." Donna and Antiope shared a concerned look. "The senate has already voted on it..." said aunt. I scowled at her. "What the hell are you talking about? Why was I not informed?" "We would, when the time was right." "And when was that going to be?" "When the oracles-" "No! This shall be destroyed immediately. Do you both understand this?" If I ordered it didn't matter what the senate or oracles said. My word was law; lest I wasn't queen was I?

Antiope put a gentle hand on my arm. "Diana, listen to me - you are taking us all into the future. You will always be our queen - but you are a god as well. You must embrace this. Mighty Athena saw this too in all her wisdom. Would you go against the will of your patron?"

"General Antiope speaks wisely my queen," said Donna. "We are soon to make Themyscira a continental nation. You leading us into the future as our god queen will make all of this a reality. Please majesty - they must go together."

My fist clenched. I wanted to super punch...this monstrosity right here and now...and turn it to dust. But...what would it do to my sisters...? "How many will worship me?" "All of us, even your opponents," said Antiope. "You restarted this nation and now lead it. It is the will of almighty Zeus, your father, that has made this so. Please accept it."

My fist...opened again... Aunt/adviser hugged me at the same time.


	15. Chapter 15

It was done. With my statue officially unveiled a week later in the amazon temple of the gods...Themyscira was expanded into a continent the size of Antarctica... We watched it happen before our eyes. Nothing like this had ever happened in our history before...and I was meant to preside over it. I clearly remembered seeing Poseidon take it into the sea after Ares had wiped them out. Now the gods were making it larger than ever before...

The joy of the amazons, even my opponents, was shared for this. We'd all wanted it. And now it was done. We scouted it for ourselves... It was an amazing incomparable landmass. It was lush. It was just like the island had been...just much bigger.

The senate was convened. I stood before them. "My sisters...I remain at a loss for words to describe what has transpired. Fate has spoken...and now we must answer its call. A new era has dawned for not only we of the amazons...but of all womankind as well." "We must now go out into the world of man and bring all the women and girls here that we can that wish to come here. This is why we were created, why the first amazons like my mother and aunt came out of the sea for the first time..." "We must create a network of spies and collaborators around the world to join us to make this happen. This will be the largest operation that we have ever undertaken since our founding; but it must happen. I admit, I had envisioned some manner of change with this continental expansion...but now I truly see there are no limits to what we can do with the gods' blessing. And they have indeed blessed us."

"I will always be grateful to those nations of man's world that I have been close to over the centuries...but I am Themysciran first and foremost; and that is where my duty as both a citizen...and as your god queen...now lies. We will not rule the world; we shall liberate it. We shall bring our fire of knowledge to them and make them ready. This is what we can do for our brotherhood of man; but womankind will always be our first allegiance."

"I am now ordering all amazon resources to be used to this end." None hated what I was saying. My eyes then rested upon Nione. "First Senator Nione...we must be united in what we do. We have been rivals in the past; we must be true sisters instead like never before. Will you do this?" Nione crossed her bracelets together. "You are my god queen. I will do whatever you command. This will not conflict with my duty to blessed Hera." I hoped not; but the gesture was much appreciated.

"Very well then sisters. Let us make history like never before." They all brought their bracelets together and shouted, "Hail the god queen - the mighty Diana!"


	16. Chapter 16

In the weeks that followed...nothing short of the miraculous/amazing occurred. A golden age had been created with our expansion, and paradise had never lacked one for the most part except for a few dark chapters in our long history.

Moreover, world caught word of our expansion; reactions were understandably/predictably mixed. The most for it obviously were women (no surprises there!). It didn't take long at all for men and women in man's world to reach out to us to help. Most men that helped us understood why they couldn't live here. They recommended their sisters daughters - even lovers in some cases - to leave them and to join us. Never before had this happened to any nation anywhere. And as we remained in a protective dimension that coexisted with man's world, earth, we could coexist in other ways too.

Females of all ages and backgrounds came to us. They came by the thousands. The free nations of man's world were cooperative with letting their women go if they wanted to leave. Obviously this brought up a good point that Donna had made earlier about affecting the natural population rates of man's world with leaving so few women to procreate...but freewill had to be dominant. Father gave man and woman freewill in equal measure. Now it was time for women to use it. What good was it if they didn't?

I lost track of them all; the ones I met. Also...because I was now a god queen most of the women that came through pledged conversion to the Olympian way if I was their patron and chief divine conduit. I didn't like this...but I did it. The joy in these women's eyes was unlike any I'd ever seen; even in the eyes of my sisters...until I'd become their god and queen.

So much was happening so fast. Every amazon had quit her normal duties at my royal command to help all of these women get in and situated. It was our version of Ellis Island.

Women and girls bowed to the ground and kissed my feet, then my hands. I was their messiah; I had brought them to the promised land that had forever been denied them. Women cast off their old religions that had failed them and embraced me and my Olympian family instead.

One night I took a break from it all. I cried due to it being so overwhelming; but not in a bad way. Donna found me there in the palace one night. She hugged me from behind. "My queen...you are the light of our world. You are the truth. We all know that now." "I know..." I faced her. "Thank you for believing in me." Donna smiled. "It was a no brainer my queen. We believe in each other. You'll see majesty - Themyscira will become the greatest nation in history. This is what your mother and the gods foresaw. It will happen. It already is." She went to a knee and kissed my hands. "My queen and my all."


	17. Chapter 17

A few days after the major resettlement of all the women immigrants got underway Donna and I went to the UN to deal with a troubling situation. The night before first senator Nione had confided in me that our sources on the outside had reported that the nations of man's world were growing concerned at losing their female members to such a large rapid degree. Obviously we'd noted this early on but apparently it was angering them more than expected. They were concerned it could even lead to hostility. It sounded crazy at first but if Nione was convinced than it was worth noting; and she didn't care for man's world at all.

We arrived at the secretary general's office. He was a Mexican national named Pablo Lopez. I'd dealt with him before on various ww stuff and had found him to be a good man. He'd taken a bold stand against the cartels in Mexico and saved many Latinas from the sex slave trade. He was recognized internationally as a great humanitarian. I hoped that held true here...

"Queen Diana, Miss Troy, please be seated," he said in the welcoming way I remembered him. "Thank you for receiving us on such short notice mister secretary general..." "It is good to see you again your majesty; and congratulations. I wish this meeting was under better circumstances." "As do I sir."

He sighed then set folded hands atop his desk. "Majesty, I must nonetheless be frank with you..." I nodded. "The many world leaders that I have spoken to...do not agree with what you are doing with the world's women..." "Respectfully they came of their own free will," said Donna. I put a hand on her arm to stop her. "Yes Miss Troy that is true...but it isn't that simple I fear..."

Donna looked at me. "Sir, my duty as queen is to all womankind. They need help and I must give it - no matter the cost." "If that is your final position..." "It is my only position sir."

We all stood together. "Then I'm afraid there will be consequences to that choice..." My eyes narrowed. "Is that a threat?" "It is a fact I fear..." "Let's go Donna."


	18. Chapter 18

We returned to Themyscira without delay. There I convened an emergency meeting of the senate.

"My sisters... I have returned from man's world with some troubling information. We've essentially been threatened by world leaders for our actions regarding our sisters in man's world. But be assured that I will not stop nor will we amazons stop in our sacred duty to help women first and everywhere..."

All of them gave a standing ovation. Even Nione. I held up a hand to quiet them. "We must prepare for war. They are not so much a threat to us but they are to the many women yearning to come here and be free. So we will go to these nations and liberate these women from oppression - no matter the cost!"

"Hail the god queen! Hail!"

xxx

Donna put my armor upon me in the royal armory. She was already attired for battle. The goal was to keep the campaign as bloodless as possible but we were realists. People innocent and guilty were going to die. That could not be avoided. When finished I prayed to Athena for strength in my personal worshiping space to her and the other gods.

Nione entered. "You wanted to see me my queen?" "Yes first senator. I leave Themyscira to your care while I lead this campaign to aid our sisters..." This surprised her a little. I walked up to her and put my hands on her wrists. "I know we have our many differences Nione, but we are Amazons...and our sisters need us now more than ever." She bowed her head went to a knee and kissed my hands. "You are the god queen doing the will of the gods for which we were created. Lead us as you will..."

With that Donna and I alone, for now, departed for war...


End file.
